community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Neil
Bio Neil is currently a student at Greendale Community College once known on campus by the nickname "Fat Neil". He was introduced as a sensitive introvert who felt scorned by the other students for being overweight. During this dark time in his life he contemplated committing suicide but an intervention of sorts by the study group helped pull him out of his depression. He has since shed his hated nickname and developed a more outgoing personality and is currently dating fellow Greendale student Vicki. He was first mentioned by name in the Season Two episode "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design", he is officially introduced onscreen later in the episode "Asian Population Studies". He is portrayed by actor Charley Koontz. History In the episode Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, Neil is falling into depression because of his degrading nickname. Jeff notices that the nickname "Fat Neil" is causing Neil to become increasingly unhappy (and he feels guilty because, as it is later revealed, Jeff is the one who coined the moniker), and his suspicions are confirmed when Annie identified signs of suicidal tendencies. Jeff tries to cheer Neil up by inviting him to play a game of Dungeons & Dragons with the study group. The group does not invite Pierce because they know that he will only make trouble. Their attempt to bolster Neil's spirits is going well until Pierce shows up. He takes Fat Neil's sword that he worked long and hard for, and Fat Neil goes into a further state of depression. But with the help of Jeff and the study group, they get the sword back from Pierce, and he regains his confidence. He appears in Asian Population Studies when Britta flashes him in exchange for concert tickets. He also appeared in the episode Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts, where he and Vicki were confessing their feelings for each other before Shirley's water broke. He made a cameo in the episode A Fistful of Paintballs where he is being chased down the hall in the paintball war. In Season Three, Neil returns in the episode "Pillows and Blankets" where he's shown working at the campus radio station as a DJ under the name "Real Neil" with "Pipes of steel". He later appears in the episode "Basic Lupine Urology" working in the school administration office. He assists Troy and Abed in their investigation of who sabotaged the study group's biology yam project; this leads to them naming a suspect, Todd. However, at the trial that was held in Biology class, Jeff has a last minute epiphany and realizes that Todd didn't commit the crime. After closely examining the other students' yams, he reveals that the yam belonging to Vicky was the only one that had not been sabotaged. Neil then comes clean and admits he was the one who did it. He claims he did it for love as he wanted Vicky to pass, so she could spend the summer with him instead of retaking Biology in summer school. He ends up losing his position at the administration office and retaking Biology during the summer. Class history Trivia The character of Fat Neil is named after former Community executive producer Neil Goldman. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Community Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Greendale Students